


My Kind of Trouble

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Glory Hole, Homophobia, Homosexual Acts are Illegal During this Era, I'm too Lazy to make sure all the slang is accurate, M/M, Not like 100 percent Historically Accurate but I did a little Research, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: “You want me on my knees again, guv?” Eggsy asked with a shrug.Harry licked his lips. “You realize that’s against the law, don’t you, Eggsy?”“Didn’t stop you from coming,” Eggsy said, raising an eyebrow playfully, the innuendo clear.





	My Kind of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. Do you ever get an idea in your head and for reasons you can't concentrate on anything else? That's what happened with this so I wrote it. As I said in the tags it's not like 100% accurate to the time period because I don't feel like looking up every word to make sure they said it in 1950's Britain. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Eggsy slipped into his usual stall and locked the door. He sat drumming his fingers against his knee as he waited for his first customer. Sure, giving blowies in the gents wasn’t the best way to earn a living but it got him out of the house. And at 50 quid a pop for what amounted to about ten minutes or so of work was a pretty fair trade off it you asked him.

Knowing that if he got caught he would get arrested sent the usual thrill thrumming through Eggsy. He’d gotten a taste of men while serving in the military and since he’d been home ladies just hadn’t been doing it for him. He missed the feeling of rough hands on his prick, getting each other off in a rush, the scratch of stubble from stolen kisses. Coming home from serving, everything just felt soft. His bed was too soft, the girls were too soft, and he felt like his brain was going to mush.

There weren’t exactly a ton of jobs coming home from war anyway so helping support his mum had become a bit tricky. His dad had died in the Great War, leaving Eggsy and his mum all alone. She’d since remarried to a real wanker named Dean. She’d had a bit of a meltdown when Eggsy had enlisted but there was a war on and no one was getting out unscathed with the bombings and all. It didn’t feel safe anywhere and Eggsy had wanted to be useful.

Eggsy heard the distinct sound of a fly being unzipped and the rustle of some fabric. “Oi mate,” Eggsy said, his tone light but amused. “Money first.”

“Apologies,” came a posh voice from the next stall over. It was always the posh blokes that came here. Eggsy wondered about them, perhaps stuck in a loveless marriage, unable to admit to their wives they liked a bit of cock. Came here in secret to get a bit of pleasure. Eggsy wasn’t going to complain as long as the money was good. It’s not as if this arrangement gave him a chance to ask questions. If men wanted to come out and cheat on their wives that was their business.

The money was passed through the hole between the stalls and Eggsy counted to make sure it was all there. Satisfied, he shoved it in his pocket and knelt down. “Go on then,” he said softly. He didn’t recognize this guy from his voice or his shoes, a pair of Oxfords no less, the posh twat. First timers always needed a bit of extra encouragement.

As the cock slid through the hole, Eggsy licked his lips with anticipation. It was a nice cock, thick and long with the foreskin already retracting to reveal the head. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave it a few strokes, playing with the foreskin. Then, figuring he might as well get right to it, he swallowed it down. He heard a hiss from the stall next to him and would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied. He loved taking posh blokes apart with his mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks and set to work, letting his tongue work the underside. “Bloody hell,” he heard the bloke say and Eggsy couldn’t help chuckling around his cock. If the bloke minded he didn’t say anything, just pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding deeper into Eggsy’s mouth as much as possible based on their current circumstances.

Eggsy pulled back slightly and worked the head, his hand stroking the rest of it and coming up to meet his lips. He had no trouble fitting all of it in his mouth but he liked switching things up. Kept himself from getting bored.

He could tell the bloke appreciated it based on the noises he was making. Eggsy pushed his tongue into the slit and wiggled it, tasting the salty bitterness of the bloke he was currently going down on. He got another curse for his trouble.

His jaw was beginning to ache and he wanted to service at least three more men before the night was up. Damn this guy for having such a thick cock that make Eggsy stretch around it. He deep-throated him, taking him as far down as he could, his nose pressing against the wood of the stall with each pass.

A few more curses and the bloke was coming down Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ta,” he said with a smirk. “I’m here on Tuesdays and Thursday if you want to come back.”

“I just might,” came the voice from the other side of the door. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in surprise that the bloke knew his name. It took everything in him not to unlock the door and see just who was on the other side. His mind raced with possibilities but he was nearly certain he’d never helped this guy before. He didn’t recognize the voice.

He heard the stall door open and a few sharp footfalls later the man left the bathroom. Eggsy sat down on his heels and wondered just how fucked he was.

***

A week later Eggsy found himself more than fucked. Eggsy took off running like a bat out of hell, knocking over some trash cans in the alley as he sprinted down it. He’d had just enough time to shove himself out the window before the cops busted in. Someone must have told them what was going on in the toilets and Eggsy knew he was n trouble.

He got to the end of the alley and stopped dead in his tracks. A cop car was there waiting for him with two officers ready to run him down. Eggsy knew he was licked and put his hands up in the air. He doubted they’d be able to prove anything anyway. It was his word against everyone else’s and no one who he had serviced ever saw his face.

Eggsy used his one phone call to ring his mum, knowing she’d be furious at him for getting busted, but would have been even more concerned if he hadn’t come home. She cried on the phone and nearly broke Eggsy’s heart. Dean got on and told them they wouldn’t be wasting their money paying his bail so Eggsy was stuck at the station for the foreseeable future.

He paced around the lockup feeling like a caged animal. The place was littered with drunks and degenerates, people Eggsy tended to avoid if he could help it. There was a kid in the corner who everyone was picking on, clearly a poof who had been caught just like Eggsy. Eggsy ended up starting a fight to protect him, knocking the teeth out of some drunk who wouldn’t leave the kid alone.

“Unwin,” the officer called out, everyone scrambling away from each other. Eggsy had a busted lip for his trouble. “You posted bail.”

“I did?” Eggsy said, going over to the door as it swung open to allow him to exit. “Is my mum here?”

“No, a gentleman bailed you out.”

Eggsy frowned in confusion as he followed the officer out. The only guy he knew was Dean and no one would ever classify him as a gentleman. He stopped when they got to the main counter where Eggsy could pick up his things. There was a posh gent waiting for him, an umbrella in his hand tapping impatiently against the floor. Eggsy would have sworn he had never seen this guy before in his life until his eyes glanced down to a familiar pair of Oxfords. His eyes flickered up to meet the blokes, giving him a questioning look. The man brought his finger to his lips for a split second and then moved it as if brushing something from his mouth. Eggsy took his meaning and didn’t say anything as he was given back his wallet and keys.

Eggsy continued not to say anything, even as he was ushered into a taxi, not sure when it was safe to mention just how he knew this guy. They ended up at what he could only imagine was this bloke’s townhouse and Eggsy followed him inside. Once the door was closed, he finally felt like he could breathe. It was a bit stupid coming home with a guy he didn’t know but the need for answers outweighed his self-preservation.

“Who are you?” Eggsy blurted out immediately. “How did you find me? Why did you pay the bail? What do you want from me?”

The bloke smiled and _Christ _he really was good-looking. He was much older than Eggsy with dark hair and kind eyes. He wore a perfectly tailored suit that fit him like a glove. Eggsy had a hard time picturing this guy shoving his cock through a hole in the gents stall but he knew it had happened. It had to be him.

“My name is Harry Hart,” he said calmly, sitting down in his armchair and undoing the button on his suit jacket. “I went to the pub where you…work and heard there had been an incident. It wasn’t difficult to figure out which police station they would drag you to based on the location of the pub. I paid your bail because it was the right thing to do.” Harry crossed his legs and laced his hands together, resting them on top of his knee. “As for what I want from you, I’m afraid that is a bit harder to answer.”

“You want me on my knees again, guv?” Eggsy asked with a shrug.

Harry licked his lips. “You realize that’s against the law, don’t you, Eggsy?”

“Didn’t stop you from coming,” Eggsy said, raising an eyebrow playfully, the innuendo clear.

“You’re incorrigible,” Harry said, his voice sounding incredibly fond.

Eggsy walked over and Harry uncrossed his legs, allowing Eggsy to stand in between them. “You like your fancy words, don’t ya?” Eggsy said, reaching out and tracing Harry’s lips with his fingers. “I could find better uses for your mouth.”

“By all means.”

It was all the invitation Eggsy needed to bend down and capture Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss. His lip was still split so it hurt like hell but Eggsy had no intention of stopping. He moaned softly and slid down into Harry’s lap, changing the angle of the kiss. Harry took the opportunity to curl his fingers around Eggsy’s nape and slide them into his hair.

Harry Hart was a brilliant kisser and Eggsy found himself enjoying the push and pull, both of them fighting for dominance of the kiss. It almost felt like dancing. Eggsy broke away in order to breathe, his cock uncomfortable against his jeans. “Fucking hell, Harry.”

Harry grinned and rubbed his hands over Eggsy’s thighs, purposefully staying away from Eggsy’s crotch just to tease him. He pressed soft kisses against Eggsy’s jawline, nipping at it playfully. “You really are quite stunning.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Like pretty young things, do ya Harry?”

“Not exclusively,” Harry responded, capturing Eggsy’s lips again in a fervent kiss that stole Eggsy’s breath away again. “I can, however, see the appeal.”

“Christ, Harry, are you going to fuck me or not?” Eggsy asked, kissing him impatiently. “You keep kissing me like that and the fun will be over before it begins.”

Harry gently eased Eggsy off his lap before standing himself. He wrapped his fingers around Eggsy’s wrist and led him upstairs to the bedroom. He made quick work of getting Eggsy out of his clothing while Eggsy fumbled through trying to get Harry out of his posh suit. The damn thing had about a million buttons and Eggsy’s hands were shaking with anticipation.

“Allow me,” Harry said, slipping out of his suit like a snake shedding its skin. Eggsy could tell his jaw was on the floor just from watching the display. He didn’t have much time to recover because soon Harry was kissing him again and backing him up towards the bed. Eggsy fell onto his back and Harry crowded in close, taking Eggsy in hand and stroking his cock a few times. Eggsy moaned with gratitude and pushed up into his hands. They were surprisingly rough for such a posh bloke. Eggsy couldn’t imagine Harry having to do much hard labor in his life.

He tried to reach for Harry and return the favor but Harry batted his hand away. Breaking the kiss, Harry crawled onto the bed with Eggsy, the younger man backing up to give him room. Eggsy’ legs were pushed up towards his chest and for a moment Eggsy thought Harry was going to suck him. Instead his mouth went lower, licking teasingly against his hole. “Fuck,” Eggsy cursed, his eyes fluttering shut, knowing what was coming next.

Harry worked him over, lavishing his hole until it unclenched and opened for him. Sliding his tongue inside, he began practically fucking Eggsy with it. Eggsy mewled and gripped at the sheets as Harry’s tongue did filthy things to him.

When he pulled back, Harry’s lips were shining with spit and he looked absolutely sinful. He opened up the drawer in his nightstand and produced a small vial of oil. He made quick work of slicking up his fingers and then pressed two inside Eggsy, making him keen with need. It wasn’t the first time he’d been buggered up the arse but never by someone with such control. Usually it was some spit, some fingers and then the main event. He’d never had someone take their time with it and Eggsy was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“Fuck Harry, I’m ready,” he said, hoping Harry would stop teasing him and get right down to it.

Harry poured some of the oil onto his nice hard prick. Eggsy licked his lips as he remembered how good it had felt in his mouth. He was about to start begging when Harry settled between his legs and pushed inside him. Harry hissed in pleasure as he bottomed out. “That really is quite good,” he said, panting slightly.

Eggsy chuckled and pushed the sweaty hair from Harry’s brow. “You always so polite when you bugger someone up the arse?”

“You’re lucky I have some manners,” Harry informed him, canting his hips slightly, his cock dragging deliciously against Eggsy’s inner walls. “Or I would have taken a lot less time preparing you.”

“Didn’t need it, guv,” Eggsy said with a smirk. “I can take a cock.”

“I’m sure you can,” Harry said, snapping his hips and making Eggsy’s eyes widen in surprise. “But I happen to have plans for you.”

“Oh?”

Harry hummed and captured Eggsy’s lips again. The kiss was slow and sensual, tongue sliding against tongue, as Harry began to fuck Eggsy languidly. Eggsy moaned against Harry’s mouth, never having had anyone fuck him quite like this before. It felt almost indulgent and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world. Eggsy was used to a bit of rough and tumble, hardly getting your trousers open to get to your bits kind of fuck.

Apparently Harry’s plan included taking his sweet time to finish. Eggsy had already reached his orgasm after a few well-aimed thrusts but Harry was still going strong. Eggsy wasn’t quite sure if Harry just had amazing stamina or if it had been a while and he wanted to take his time and enjoy it. It wasn’t like finding blokes to shag was the easiest thing. One wrong chat up to the wrong guy and you could end up in lockup like Eggsy had. It was almost dangerous out there, not that Eggsy minded a bit of danger, but he didn’t exactly fancy going to prison.

They had switched up positions, with Eggsy on all fours in the middle of the bed and Harry pounding into his arse. It felt so good that Eggsy couldn’t help getting hard again. He knew if Harry didn’t finish soon he was going to be walking funny the next day. He might do anyway from Harry’s near brutal thrusts. It was glorious, just how Eggsy liked it, and it only took a few tugs to his cock before he spilled out over his hand.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” he groaned, dropping his top down to the bed but keeping his arse in the air to get pounded. He hugged the pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Harry’s cock filling him up with each thrust. “Come on already. You gonna keep this up all night?”

Harry chuckled above him. “Do I detect a hint of a complaint?”

“I’d like to be able to walk some time this century,” Eggsy bit out, hissing at Harry’s cock dragged over his over stimulated prostate.

“Then say please.”

Eggsy whined low in his throat. “Please Harry. Come on, I want it. Give it to me, please!”

Harry’s rhythm finally faltered as he came inside Eggsy with a grunt, his fingers digging into Eggsy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled out and dropped heavily onto the bed next to Eggsy.

“Fuck,” Eggsy said, lowering himself carefully, already feeling the dull ache in his arse as Harry’s cum slipped out. “I didn’t think you had that in you.”

Harry swiped at his arse playfully. “I may be older than you but I still have some tricks up my sleeve.”

“I’ll bet,” Eggsy said, turning his head so that he could look at Harry. “For instance, how did you know my name?”

“Hmm?” Harry asked, not understanding the question.

“In the toilets, after I sucked you off, you said my name. You thanked me.”

Harry shifted slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable. Eggsy wondered if he should be concerned. He could bolt out of there easily enough if he had to. “I knew your father,” Harry said quietly, risking a glance at Eggsy. “We served together on the Western front. He saved my life, actually, that’s how he died.” 

Eggsy swallowed thickly and nodded. “How does that lead to you getting a blowie off me in the gents?”

Harry sighed heavily and turned onto his side, cupping Eggsy’s cheek. “I promised Lee I would look after you if anything happened to him. I’ve checked in on you over the years to make sure things went smoothly. Sent your mum money when I could until she remarried. It didn’t feel like my place anymore to help her financially and Dean didn’t strike me as the kind of man to accept handouts from a stranger. However, I still wanted to keep an eye on you when I could. It wasn’t difficult to figure out just what you were doing in the toilets. I sat in a booth at the pub and watched men go in and come out looking a bit wrecked. I’m afraid my judgment became a bit clouded after that. I found myself at the pub once again when I knew you’d be there and I went into the stall.”

Eggsy felt himself blush. “How long have you been following me?”

“I would check in a few times a year,” Harry informed him, stroking his cheek lovingly. “Obviously the years you served in the war made it difficult to keep tabs on your. I had your commanding officer send me letters whenever possible with updates. I could tell you were trouble even before you got arrested.”

Eggsy wiggled closer and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. “Am I your kind of trouble, Harry?”

“Yes, I’d say you are.”

***

“Are you out of your mind, Harry?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms over his chest disapprovingly. “You want to put that lad in as your candidate?”

“I don’t see a problem,” Harry responded, sipping his scotch. “He’s overqualified for the position. Ex-military.”

“That and he also happens to be your lover,” Merlin reminded him. “What is Arthur going to say the moment he sees you two together? You have enough trouble keeping it a secret when the bloke you’re buggering isn’t in the bloody building.”

Harry huffed out a breath. “We’re more than capable of being discreet.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You know how Arthur feels about shirt-lifters. If he finds out you’re done for. You’re just asking for trouble, Harry.”

Harry smiled and finished his scotch.

***

“Don’t expect special treatment, lad,” Merlin warned Eggsy on his first day. Eggsy was still reeling a bit from the fact that Harry was a fucking spy, like that James Bond book Eggsy had read. “You’ll be given the same chance as everyone else.”

Eggsy nodded. “Don’t worry about me, I can handle it.”

“Lord I hope so.”

***

In the end, Eggsy was the last man standing after Charlie started spilling all the Kingsman secrets like a tit. After a quick drink with Arthur, who Eggsy doesn’t really like but puts up with for Harry, he finds his way to Harry’s office to celebrate becoming the next Lancelot.

“Eggsy, we can’t,” Harry murmured against Eggsy’s lips as the younger man kissed him desperately in his office. “The walls have ears in this place.”

Eggsy whined. “You can’t go around wearing a suit like that and expect me to behave, Harry.”

Harry chuckled in response. “You don’t have any tasks tonight. Let me take you out.”

Eggsy stepped back and studied Harry’s face for a moment. “Like a date?”

Harry nodded. “Something like that.”

Eggsy was on edge for the rest of the day, sitting patiently as he was fitted for a new suit as a celebratory gift from his new employers. He waited around for it to be tailored so that he could wear it that night on his date with Harry. He was so excited that he could hardly stop smiling. With the Kingsman tryouts he’d barely had any time to spend with Harry.

When they got into the cab together, Eggsy could feel the tension between them, both of them wanting to touch but neither of them daring to with the prying eyes of the cabbie that worked for Arthur. He dropped them off at Harry’s townhouse and they waited a few moments before hailing a different cab that wasn’t Kingsman.

They traveled to Notting Hill and got out of the cab. Eggsy looked around for where they could possibly be going but saw no sign of what Harry had planned for them. Harry led them down an alley to a door leading into a basement. Eggsy kept his guard up as they walked down the stairs. Once they reached the door, the man guarding it looked at Harry expectantly.

“He’s with me,” Harry said, gesturing to Eggsy.

The doorman nodded and opened it for them. They stepped inside and Eggsy felt himself cringe as he looked around. The wallpaper was wild, a red floral pattern, and there was a bar that most people were standing beside. There was also little alcoves with curtains that could be drawn, although most people in them were just sitting and talking. Eggsy looked around in confusion at what he could only assume was a gay club but somehow had all the stuffiness of the Kingsman. Gay men sat together in their suits, not touching, no one dancing, no one even going in for a sneaky kiss.

“Harry, what is this?” Eggsy asked, hoping Harry would have a reason for bringing him here.

“Let’s get a drink,” Harry murmured, his fingers just barely brushing Eggsy’s elbow as he guided him towards the bar. He ordered them two martinis and they sat together in one of the little alcoves and looked around. Everyone stayed in their own groups, no one intermingling, no one flirting, no one even daring to have any fun. A few people looked over at Harry and Eggsy, some of them nodding at Harry in recognition, but few even acknowledged Eggsy’s existence.

After his third martini, Eggsy was feeling a bit looser. He hadn’t had dinner, since he had thought he would get some with Harry. It made the alcohol buzz through him, hitting him stronger than it normally would if he’d had something to eat since breakfast that morning. “Let’s dance,” he said to Harry, putting his glass on the floor and standing up.

“This isn’t really that sort of place, Eggsy,” Harry informed him.

“So what?” Eggsy said, beginning to sway his hips. “Posh people can’t dance?”

He reached out and attempted to pull Harry to his feet but Harry wouldn’t be moved. Instead Eggsy held his hands and rocked to the music. When he realized Harry wouldn’t be joining him, he let go of his hands and loosened his tie. He spun around and gave a cheeky wink to a guy by the bar. He was just about to go over and try and convince the guy to dance when Harry pressed in close and put his hand on Eggsy’s hips. “That’s quite enough of that,” he said, his tone warning.

Eggsy turned to face him and lifted his chin defiantly. “I want to dance.”

“We’re going,” Harry said sternly.

Eggsy stared at him for a moment, working his jaw angrily, and marched towards the exit. He heard Harry following him but he didn’t turn around to look at him. When they got out in the alley, Eggsy started towards the main street to hail a cab.

“Eggsy, wait.”

“Why should I?” Eggsy snapped, reeling around. “Why did you even bring me here, Harry?”

“It was an attempt to teach you about discretion,” Harry informed him coldly. “You obviously failed.”

“Fuck you, Harry,” Eggsy spat out. “This was supposed to be celebrating my becoming a Kingsman and instead you turned it into a fucking life lesson?”

“What happened today in my office cannot happen again.”

“Oh, don’t worry mate, it won’t,” Eggsy told him angrily, his hands curling into fists at his sides. “You think I can’t _behave _myself? I didn’t hear that discretion when I was sucking your cock in the public toilets!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“You really are a bastard,” Eggsy said, chuckling mirthlessly. “I took a private moment to kiss my partner in his office with the door closed and suddenly I’m not fit to be trusted.”

“I’m merely trying to keep us both from being fired.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Harry. I ain’t gonna embarrass you at work anymore. We’re done.”

“Eggsy…”

“Up yours,” Eggsy said, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the street. He hailed a taxi and got in, slamming the door shut behind him. When he risked a glance down the alley, Harry was still there, watching him but making no effort to stop him leaving.

***

Eggsy kept his distance from Harry for a week but eventually he had to face him. Living at his mum’s house was hell and he wouldn’t be able to stand it for much longer. He’d been staying over at Harry’s house more and more and he’d forgotten how terrible living with his mum and Dean could be. Instead he’d asked Merlin to find him some accommodations. He could afford it now that he was on the Kingsman payroll.

That didn’t change the fact that most of his stuff was at Harry’s. He had half a mind to break in when he knew Harry would be out but in the end he wasn’t that much of a coward. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had an awkward run-in with someone he’d shagged before. Although Harry wasn't just a shag. He'd never be just a shag.

When Harry opened the door he looked surprised to see Eggsy. He let his eyes linger over the younger man a bit longer than was proper. “What a nice surprise,” Harry said politely, pulling his dressing gown closed and fastening it.

Eggsy pushed his way into the flat. “You don’t have to stand on ceremony,” Eggsy informed him. “I’m just here to get my things.”

Harry sighed and closed the door. “Eggsy, be reasonable,” he pleaded, following Eggsy upstairs to the bedroom.

“That’s more your thing, mate,” Eggsy said over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs.

“Eggsy, I love you.”

Eggsy froze for a moment and then wheeled around. “Fuck you, Harry,” he croaked out. “You don’t get to say that just to manipulate me into staying.”

Harry stared up at Eggsy, his expression open and honest. “I’m not manipulating you into doing anything, Eggsy. I’m merely presenting you with all the facts before you make a hasty decision.”

Eggsy walked down several steps until they were eyes to eye. “You don’t trust me.”

“I trust you with my life.”

Eggsy huffed in annoyance. “You’re ashamed of me.”

“On the contrary, I’ve never been prouder of anyone in my life.”

Eggsy knew that Harry Hart was a first class liar. He did so for a living. But everything about Harry was relaxed, his palms open and out. Placating. Surrendering.

“If we stayed together I would just keep making trouble for you, Harry,” Eggsy reasoned, still attempting to talk them out of this. It felt safer to do it now before he got in deeper. It was already going to hurt if he gave Harry up now. What would it be like in a year? In five? What happened when this all went tits up?

“You are trouble, Eggsy,” Harry said fondly, daring to reach out and cup Eggsy’s cheek. “I knew what I was getting myself into.”

Eggsy swallowed hard. “What happens when you decide you’ve had enough trouble?” Eggsy challenged him, his eyes searching, pleading for some kind of assurance.

Harry guided Eggsy forward and kissed him softly, sweetly. “I could never have enough of you,” he murmured against Eggsy’s lips. “Trouble and all.”

Eggsy kissed him back desperately, dragging Harry up the stairs to their bedroom. Unlike their first shag, this was visceral, needy and rough. Eggsy came with Harry’s name on his lips like a prayer. Even Harry’s impressive stamina didn’t last long, biting down on Eggsy’s collarbone as he spilled inside his lover.

When it was over, they were a tangle of limbs with Harry pressing soft kisses to Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m sorry,” Eggsy said quietly, letting his fingers brush up and down Harry’s back. “I know I don’t make things easy for you.”

Harry sighed and tugged Eggsy closer. “I never wanted a life that was easy.”

Eggsy smiled before he kissed Harry affectionately. “Then it’s a good thing you fell in love with me, eh?”

“A very good thing.”

“I love you too, you know?”

“Yes, I know, Eggsy,” Harry said in amusement. He slid his fingers into Eggsy's hair, kissing along his jawline. 

“You did not!” Eggsy said indignantly. 

Harry chuckled and captured Eggsy’s lips. “A Kingsman can always tell when another Kingsman is in love with him.”

Eggsy snorted. “What a load of bollocks.”

Harry smiled warmly. “It is indeed.”

“Know how I knew?” Eggsy asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Cuz’ I had no idea you were in love with me.”

“I think our next lesson will have to be on observation skills.”

Eggsy pinched Harry in retaliation. “Wanker.”

“Good lord, the _mouth _on you.”

Eggsy grinned wickedly. “As I recall you’re quite fond of my mouth.” He enjoyed the way a blush rose to Harry's cheeks. He loved reminding Harry of his little moment of impropriety. For all the manners and politeness, it was fun to remember that Harry was the guy who had stuck his cock through a hole. A gentleman spy who enjoyed getting sucked off by strangers in the gents' toilets. It made Harry so much more interesting than most of the posh twats they worked with. Eggsy knew he would have liked Harry no matter what, would have wanted to be around him, even if they hadn't been in love. He would have taken anything Harry would give him, but this was so much better. 

“I’m quite fond of all of you, Eggsy.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, ducking his head down and nestling it comfortably against Harry’s neck. “Even _I _knew that.”


End file.
